Laus Barn
Summary Laus Barn is the commander of the Templar Knights who work directly under the pope. He is also a user of ancient magic. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Laus Barn Origin: Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest Gender: Male Age: 32 Classification: Templar Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Earth Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can harm the soul), Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can control the minds of others), Enhanced Senses (Can see the souls of others), Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (Can create shock-waves), Resurrection, Magic, Telepathy (Used the spirit form of telepathy to broadcast a message to all of Andika's citizens), Sense Manipulation (Can create a fake soul that fools people's senses), Fire Manipulation, Durability Negation, Astral Projection, Air Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Mana can interact with intangible beings such as the illusions in Melusine's Labyrinth which are unaffected by physical attacks), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can strengthen his soul with spirit magic), Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (Even a non-combatant like Aiko could resist Noint's dark magic which brainwashes her opponents. Dark magic influences the target's thoughts and perception) Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Miledi Reisen), Can ignore conventional durability Speed: FTL+ (Comparable to Miledi Reisen) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Comparable to Shea Haulia) Striking Strength: Small City Class Durability: Small City level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: *'Divine Arbiter:' A mace which is the church’s strongest artifact. Not only is it strengthened to the utmost limit, but it also has magic reflecting properties, its weight can be manipulated freely, and it even unleashes shock waves of mana when it strikes. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spirit Magic:' Magic which can directly interfere with the soul. The more precise definition of spirit magic is magic that manipulates the incorporeal elements of sentient beings. In more concrete terms, it could be used to manipulate the heat, electricity, and other matterless energy that circulated within a person’s body. That also included things like memories, thoughts, and consciousness. With enough skill, a spirit magic user could take those incorporeal elements, duplicate them, and create a new soul out of them. In other words, create another person. Only skilled users can use spirit magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. With this ability Laus can speak to the spirits of the dead, strengthen his own soul, or control the minds of others. And under certain conditions, he can even revive the dead **'Soul Shock:' An ability which bypasses all defenses and directly strikes his opponents soul. **'Phantom:' An ability which creates a fake soul that fools people’s senses. **'Solid Specter:' A spell that lets its user have an out-of-body experience. It separates the caster’s soul from their body, and let them then freely control their separated soul. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Earth Users Category:Soul Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Water Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Fire Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Light Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Sense Users Category:Magic Users Category:Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest